


Genderbender One-shots

by CoolStar69



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Fairy Tail, Inuyasha - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderbender One-shots, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: I will not be taking request sorry.





	1. Male:Ino x Reader Part 1

***A/N* Yes I know I really shouldn't be doing this but honestly this is how I deal with writer's block, this is a male Ino one shot I couldn't find one so I said why not *Edit* okay while I had this in the drafts it looks like someone went on ahead and made one yay*, I like Ino's character she's not my #1 but she still is on my top faves list and I don't really see why some people hate her.  
This was written two maybe three years ago but, I never published until today **

  
**_______**

I patiently waited for my beauty obsessed boyfriend to finish up whatever it was he was doing before going on our date. Once he was finally done we went for a picnic since I’ve always wanted to go on one and thought that what better time than on our anniversary? I happily skipped while he walked behind me smiling at how happy I was. Probably the happiest I’ve ever been why? Because I come from the oh so stereotypical rich well off family with issues, lots of’em too. And when I found out I was to get married at 16 to some dude I hate well you can just guess what I did and if you can’t look to every story about arrange marriages and you will find your answer. 

But, due to my running away the night I had found out about the news I may have sloppyly done it in terms of I forgot to bring money, I did how ever cut and dye my hair. And started dressing much differently as used a different perfume in hopes of looking and smelling nothing like the old me but, that doesn’t buy you a place to sleep or things to eat.

So down on my luck I tried hunting my brother would take me along as he would go do it for sport but, I was missing some very key components one a weapon to hunt with two actual skills and that’s when he found me, my knight in purple clothing and fishnets.

Inoue (Last Name) the most handsomest man I’ve ever seen, him and his friends were kind enough to get me some food and when they found out that I was ‘kicked’ out from my home because I wanted to be a singer rather than take over the family cooking business (which I do know how to do as to back it up), I know that it was wrong of me to lie to them especially after helping me they way they did but, I couldn’t risk them being spies sent to find me or snitches okay? And as luck would have it they were out to find me which was why they were in the area in the first place.

They even knew about my birthmark but, I was smart enough to cover it with waterproof makeup, thanks mom for teaching me how to use make up to hide ‘certain things’. If you are wondering if I will ever come clean don’t worry I did about 5 months ago when Shikamari confronted me and I realized that I shouldn’t hide it from the others especially my now boyfriend so I round up the two and confessed.

Inoue was a little mad for awhile but, got over it Chhojko was okay and more understanding. And they promised that they wouldn’t take me back (Yay!).

“We’re here” My boyfriend said and we found a spot to set it up. And started feeding each other like the lovey sort of dovey couple we are.

We started laughing and goofing around with a few kisses here and there as I laid my head on his chest. “I really love it here” I said in a quiet but, loud enough for him to hear it voice.

“I’m glad that you do” He kissed my forehead which sent butterflies throughout my body as I snuggled closer.

After we finished up on our cuddling we went to go see a movie. It was a romance one that he wanted to see, it took place during one of the great ninja wars (so nice to see a movie romanticizing historical moments like that). Well despite my few harsh opinions on it here and there it was nice and funny to see how Inoue teared up during it. ‘Oh if only I could have taken a picture of him’ 

“Where to next?” I asked looking to him for an answer.

“There’s one more place I want to take you” He grabbed ahold of my hand and lead me to a flowery field. There were a bunch of really pretty ones that caught my eye.

“It’s one of my favorite places to go when I need to think” He said as he looked to me. “And now it can be both of our favorite places to go” 

“Really? That’s so sweet” I hugged him. “Thank you for sharing this place with me” We kissed just as the breeze kicked up causing a few petals to go flying here and there.

Before we pulled apart. “I love you” He said it with such sincerity as a genuine soft look glaze over in his eyes.

“I love you too” It was getting pretty late so we started to head back home. At my doorstep I gave him a kiss goodnight before heading inside.

Since we had a pretty good meal for our anniversary, I didn’t feel like cooking dinner so I just went to my room changed and went to bed. My eyes widen when I felt a sharp pain in my neck then darkness.  
**~The asshole P.O.V~**  
“We finally found her” We  grin before picking up sleeping beauty and returning her home.

  
**_______  
Cheese everywhere!**


	2. Male:Ino x Reader Part 2

**This may take a darker tone than the first read at your own risk.**  
This was written today while my Internet was out.  
________  
“Ow” my eyes open as my hand reached for my neck and that’s when I saw the last people I ever wanted to see again in my entire life.

“So you are finally awake” My father said.

“It’s about time” Shu and Shin said mockingly.

Kai looked sad to see me here while mother was way off by the corner drinking. “What? How did I get back here?”

“We brought you back dear sis” Shin said.

“We really missed you” Shu dully blinked.

“The hell you did” I said angrily as they fake gasp.

“But we really did” Shin fake pouted.

“Yeah Kai just isn’t as fun to tease” Shu ruffled Kai’s hair as Kai swatted him away.

“Enough you two” My father’s eyes glared at the two troublemakers. “We have more important matters to discuss” My father turned to me. “Now first did you really think that we wouldn’t find you? Or that you could just run out on this arrangement and ruin our family name?”

“If I didn’t I would have just killed myself instead of running away” I shot back truthfully as he nodded to the butler signaling him to slap me. My head jerked as my cheek stung.

“If I find out that you did anything with that boy we paid to bring you back you just might actually get what you want” He snapped his fingers. “Take her to the examination room”

My eyes widen as I tried to move away from the maids and butler as they dragged me with them. “No, stop no!” Mother lift her arm to keep Kai from following while Father picked up the phone one of the maids gave him as the  twins wave with wicked grins on their faces.

  
~With the folks after the examination~

The maid that did the examining returned really nervous afraid to speak as the whole room watched her except for Kai who rushed out once she opened the door.

“Well?” My father impatiently asked the maid as he awaited for her to answer, she kept her head down as do all the servants in our household does as she answered rather meekly. 

“She uh well s-”

“SPEAK DAMNIT!” He raised his voice not liking how long it took for her to get to the point causing the poor girl to shake.

“She’s impure” The girl finally said it as my father’s eyes flashed with rage while my mother just drink from her glass casually not bothered by it slightly. Two of my brothers laughed  while eldest was not present since he had ran out to check up on me in the examination room.

“That little whore she dare run away from her duties and then go spread her legs for some-some ugh” My father huffed not able to finish his sentence.

“What are we going to do with her father” Shu asked.

“Yeah didn’t he request for her to be a virgin?” Shin said with a smirk enjoying every second of this much like the first one.

“Yes he did but, maybe if I explain-” Before my father could finish my mother stepped in.

“Oh don’t bother” She waved her hand in dismissive manner causing my father to grow angry but, before he could speak mother stopped him. “My ‘friends’ told me of this neat little trick not so long ago that each and every one of them tried and it worked like a charm” She smirked.

“And just what was this ‘trick’ your sluts for friends told you?” He asked not really expecting to take anything she says seriously.

“Such little faith now darling but, I’m telling you if she’s a good little actress then this trick will work” She said trying to get him to be a little more open to it before telling him.

“Oh just out with it already then” Again he speaks impatiently while his wife tsk.

“Before he beds her we’ll have her slit her inner thighs just hopefully he doesn’t look up there which he won’t” She mumbles the next bit to herself. “They never do~”  She claps. “Then boom instant virgin” She smiles. “All she has to do is pretend like it’s the first time act inexperienced etc” 

My father looked to be thinking it over before turning back to her. “Are you sure it will work” She nodded.

“Absolutely positive, if it works for my friends why not her?” My mother asked not really wanting a answer.

“”Then we’ll do it go get her ready I had to promise him early access due to the waiting” He ordered as my mother nodded. “But, it better work or he’s calling it off”

“It will~” She sang as she skipped out. ‘It did with you didn’t it?’ She thought to herself as she smiled smugly.

  
~With you~  
I laid in bed fighting back my tears just as my mother entered. “Hello sweetie ~” She sang cheerfully before pouting to my lack of response. “Aw don’t be so sad look at it this way at least you got 5 months worth of freedom plus bagged yourself a rather fine man to take care of you during those months” I felt disgusted that she would even say such things but, said nothing knowing it would only show that she was getting to me.

“Still not talking?” She said with a fake concern voice before shrugging. “Doesn’t matter anywho Mommy came in here with a purpose” She sat down on my bed before pulling me to face her rather harshly. 

“You see your beloved fiancé is coming over on the promise that he gets to pluck your flower” She did a little finger walk up my legs then stopped as she reached my vagina before shaking her head as she spoke. 

“But, there’s a slight problem with that since you gave that flower to a much poorer but, definitely better looking young man, but, who could blame you am I right?” She jabbed my side as she wink. 

“So in order to fix that your going to have to do a little favor when the time comes you are going to slit your thighs and pretend that you are still a delicate little flower understood?” I said nothing as she left the knife in my hands then walked away. As the doors closed I looked at the knife and thought about killing myself rather than going through with their plans but, before I could she slammed open the doors.

“What was I thinking? You will definitely kill yourself might wanna let good ol mommy do it” She wrestled the knife free then called in help to hold me down. I kicked and screamed, trying to fight back but, they were too strong. My eldest brother Kai came to help but was stopped.

Once they finished my mother left while the maids looked at me with pity and guilt before leaving,  Kai stared at me before mouthing that he’s getting help then left.

I was alone crying from the pain and cursing god for allowing people like them to exist, at some point I must have fell asleep and when I came to I felt that I was being carried, my eyes snapped open as I looked to who it was. Tears started running down my face as I shouted their name. “Inoue!” 

He pulled me close as tears ran down his face as he shouted my name as well. “I’m so sorry, I should have been there”  I could feel his tears hit my shoulder as I tried to bring him as close to me as possible.

“It’s not your fault” We stayed like that for awhile until it was time to go when we got back home I asked him what happened and he explained everything.

First things first he said as he started. It was thanks to Kai that they found me and got everything they needed so my family could be locked up for good, second I almost lost a lot of blood since my mother messed up on the cutting but, thankfully they arrived on time. Third he wanted to move me somewhere closer maybe even with him if his family agrees to it.

I was for the either moving in or just moving closer since it meant more time with him which was a plus out of all that’s happened.  But , before  we do any of that I have to stay in the hospital for a while and get better.

Which wasn’t too bad he visited me every day and brought flowers, the others did visit as well wishing me well and it wasn’t long before I was out and ready for my day to day life.

His parents did agree to me staying which I’m not going to lie surprised me but, I was still excited nonetheless. Kai would visit once a month each time I saw a mix of emotions in his eyes sadness, guilt, regret, happiness. It was safe to say that he still beats himself up on not being a better bigger brother but, he failed to realize that he was the best anyone could ask for and he did all that he could to keep me safe that’s all I could ever ask.

Eventually as the years went by Kai came around and started visited more often especially after Inoue and got married. And started adding to the family.

And by god I swear that they will never have to go through what I did.

**_______  
Crappy ending and beginning but, I hope that you enjoyed it anyway.**


	3. Male:Lucy x Reader

* **A/N* Okay genderbend Lucy name will be Luke cause honesty I can't think of anything else. Everyone else will mostly have the same name or gender as they do in the anime and here's why I suck BIG TIME at coming up with names so it would help alot if you guys could help me out (I'll give you your credit for coming up with it no worries) so comment on what you think female/male version names of these guys/gals would be.**  
Much like the Ino one this was written right after I finished his but, Never posted.  
________________  
   
It was just another day at Fairy Tail, Natsu and Gray were fighting again, upon seeing this, I couldn't help but shake my head a little and giggle. I look over at the bar were Miranjames was pouring Luke a drink, I blushed upon seeing him, I had a crush on the male celestial wizard ever since I joined the guild but I didn't know how to tell him. I finally went over to him after gaining enough courage to go up and talk to him.      
"Hi Luke" I sat down next to him, he turn around and gave me a smile. "Hey (Y/n) how was the Quest?" 

  
"It was okay had a little trouble here and there but otherwise it went well" I returned the smile though it wasn’t as charming as his.

“Good maybe next time you can tell me when you are going on a quest so we can go together?”  I perked up and replied happily.

“I would like that” He nodded. 

“Thought you would” He stood up and walked away waving as I waved back, it was more on the smaller and shy-er side but, more of an improvement from before. As I stared at Luke back as he walks away I failed to notice the look Miranjames was giving me. Not anything bad but, the type your friends get when they wonder when your dumbass is going to confess your obvious feelings but, for him in a more nicer way(probably… I mean who knows what he thinks). 

“You know that if you were to confess to him he would accept” I looked to Canan wondering what he meant as he held up a card and spoke again before I could reply. “It’s in the cards” 

“Really?” I asked hopefully while he smirked. 

“Yup” He popped the p before waving me off. “Now go get him” He carelessly picked up a barrel of wine gulping it all up while I ran off.

I ran to Luke’s place, tripping and stumbling on the way there looking like a complete idiot but, I partly couldn’t careless. When I spotted him I excitedly shouting for his attention.

Which I got as he turned looking at me with a mix of concern as I hunch over grabbing my knees as I try to catch my breath and a mix of curiosity as to why I was running like a toddler learning how to walk. “Yes?” I lift my finger in a one second manner and kept it there for three whole minutes as he looked at me weirdly.

‘Why is she so out of breath? It’s not that far of a run?’ Now if I was a mind reader I’d know that that’s what he was thinking but, since I’m not I’m just going to question why that’s even there to begin with.

Finally able to speak again I look Luke dead in the eyes and gathered up every bit of courage and dignity I had as I spoke in a clear, calm and confident voice. “Luke something middle name I’m not even sure you have Heartfilla I have waited so long to tell you these three very simple yet hard to form words that mean so much and can lift the hearts of many” I could see a very faint blush as he edge me to go on. 

I swallowed my saliva quite loudly as I felt my palms get sweaty. ‘Come it’s now or never’ I thought to myself. “I”  His ears perked.

“Love” By now everyone was on the edge of their seats.

“Yes?” Not being able to keep it inside anymore I just came out with it and shouted at the top of my lungs.

“I LOVE TACOS?” He deadpan while there was a crashing sound somewhere.  
“What!” He semi shouted as he tried to make sure he heard me right. 

“Tacos” I clear my throat. “I really love tacos they are so nice and crunchy it’s kind of hard not to want one every single day but, I know that if I did I would get some stupid nickname at the guild or my breath will always smell like a really spicy taco and I don’t want that” <What I’m saying what he hears> I really love tacostheyaresoniceandcrunchyit’skindofhardnottowantoneeverysingledaybut,IknowthatifIdidIwouldgetsomestupidnicknameattheguildormybreathwillalwayssmelllikeareallyspicytacoandIdontwantthat”  
I released the breath I had no idea I was holding as I looked at him awaiting what he will say.

“Uh” He Scratch the back of his neck while looking to his left. “I’m sure that no one is going to give you weird nicknames and even if your breath smelled or taste like spicy tacos I would still love and accept you the same….”  His eyes widen as he quickly covered it up. “As a friend”

“Really? Thank god” I fake wiped a none existing sweat. “To think that I was worried about nothing, uh see ya later” I awkwardly walked away not even knowing if he was still watching.  
When I made it up I beat myself up over and over on how stupid I was earlier and wondered why I wuss out the way I did? Canan told me my feelings would be accepted but, I still chicken out.

‘I guess I’m just that lame’ I thought as I stared at nothing but, a bare wall as I kept dwelling on how stupid I must have looked in front of Luke.

~At the guild~  
Just as you ran out Gray and Natsu followed when they overheard  that you were going to confess while Miranjames looked to Canan. “Is that really what the cards say?” Canan shrugged.

“More or less” He looked back to Miranjames. “But, we all know Luke does return her feelings so if she were to confess he would obviously say yes”

Miranjames thought it before agreeing. “True” And with that he returned to work.

  
**_________________**

**Yeah I know it sucks but I couldn't think of anything.**


	4. Female:Inuyasha x Male:Reader

**Also I made you a male in this one cause I felt that I made more female reader than males and I find out that I apparently have male viewers which I was honestly unaware of until a few days back so for the guys or gals that don't mind here you go please enjoy.**

**if you want I can make a female: Inuyasha x Female reader later?**

**female Inuyasha will be known as Yashi not really a good one but, that's all that I can think of.**

**Special thanks Maryrose for the names**

 

**__________**

Reader P.O.V   
“SIT GIRL!” I shouted causing Yashi to coming smashing face first into the ground as Shira clung to me crying.

“What the hell was that for?” Her face was red with specks of dirt here and there on her face as she glared to which I returned. 

“For hurting Shira” I replied back as Shira stuck her tongue out at Yashi while pulling one lid down.

“She deserved it” Yashi shouted back in her defense while crossing her arms.

“Yeah and just what did she do?” She pointed a accusing finger at Shira waving it up and down while stomping.

“That little part was calling me a chicken which I am not!” She huffed before crossing her arms once more.

“Why was she calling you that?”  my face turned to one of thinking as I frowned my brows while petting the little fox girl’s head.

“I could tell you if you want” Shira said wiping away her tears before blinking innocently as she awaited my answer.

Yashi quickly turned red as she shouted. “The hell you will” She made a grab but, Shira was quicker as she moved from my waist to the top of my head doing a little dance as she taunted Yashi. 

“Why you little” She was red with anger as she made another grab jumping up to reach him due to the fact that I was 5 or 6 inches taller than she was which caused her small soft breast to brush against my face thus turning my face red.

Yashi messed Shira again as she hopped on over to a tree while Yashi fell forward into me causing me to fall. My arms quickly wrapped around her waist which lead her to follow after. “Ofp”

Her yellow eyes were staring into mines as I her’s  and I would have liked it to have lasted longer but, Mirako had showed up ruining the moment so to speak.  
“Oh how bold of you two to do such a thing out in public” She smirked. “You wouldn’t mind if I joined would you?” Before any of us could reply Sato had smacked Mirako upside the head while looking super annoyed. 

“Would you cool it with the perverted talk?” Mirako held the sore spot with fake tears rolling out of her eyes.

“So cold Sato” Mirako pouted. “I was only joking”

“Sure you were” Sato said unconvinced before turning to us. “Are you two really just going to stay like that?” Sato asked with a raised brow.

Bringing our attention right back to our position Yashi quickly got off of me crossing her arms and glaring. “We weren’t doing anything”

“I didn’t say you were” Sato replied with a raised brow as he pet Kilala while Mirako smirked.

“Didn’t say you weren’t either Sato” Mirako giggled while Sato looked annoyed.

I started to get up and like the good pal Sato helped me up. “Here let me help you” I said my thanks as I gladly accepted his help before brushing myself off.

“I ship it” Mirako said as I regret ever showing her those things.

“We’re both males Mirako” Sato said shaking his head.

“Doesn’t stop these two” She pulled out a rather suggestive manga I loan her while Sato blushed and Yashi went over to look at it up close even snatching it out of her hand to read it.   
“Just where did you get-” Sato looked to me suspiciously while I raised my hands as a sweat drop appeared.

“Would you believe me if I said that I only read it for the plot?” In the background I can hear Yashi saying Ahhh and you can do that? As Mirako respond to each one.

“No” He looked at me blankly.

“Fair enough” I sighed. 

“Anyway it’s nice to see you again ____ did you finish your make up test?” Sato asked while my mood decreased. 

“Please Sato don’t bring that up” Sato raised hands in worry. 

“Ah sorry I didn’t mean to” Yashi rolled her eyes.

“I don’t see why you make such a big deal out of it all you do is write stuff on paper why is that such a bother to you when we do what we do almost every day” I looked to her.

“Cause what we do is fun, sitting in a room in a cramped desk under a limit while having to remember useless stuff that I will at no point need to use later in life is not fun” With each word I may have went over the top on but, a point had to be made.

“Then if you don’t like it just stay here where fun stuff happens more and boring stuff less” Mirako smirked as Yashi said that gracefully gliding up to her and pinching Yashi’s cheeks. 

“Are you sure you’re not just saying that because you miss him?” Yashi bit at Mirako causing the woman to pull back. 

“I really would love to but, I have friends and family there that I like to visit so if putting up with a stupid boring aggravating annoying completely unnecessary test means I get to see them then so be it” probably dragged that out a bit but, the smile should cover it up.

“So sweet/stupid” Both Mirako and Yashi spoke.

“Figured you’d say that” I shook my head. “Anyway wanna look for the shard?”   
Her eyes lit up. “Now you’re talking” Yashi rushed on ahead while I grabbed my bike and followed after with the others.

  
  


**_________**

**Inuyasha:yashi**  
Kagome:Kiley (Or Kaname)  
Kikyo:Kiko  
Sango:Sato  
Shippo:Shira   
Miroku:Mirako  
Kagura:Kass  
Sesshomaru:Sakura  
Kaede:Kade   
Naraku:Naruka  
Koga:Kei


	5. Male:Pidge x Male:Reader

**Special thanks to my friend Maryrose for the names.**  
Keith:Kathy  
Lance:Lorelei  
Hunk:Harriet  
Allura:Abe  
Coran:Corey   
Katie(Pidge):Kevin  
This takes place where everyone(more accurately just Lance) thinks Pidge is a boy but, in reverse k? Good.  
I decided to do MxM  with this one after watching some Yaoi and then noticed my lack of Yaoi.  
BL with super moe Pidge how lucky *u* 

 **Shiro's name will stay the same on the account of it being unisex.**  
____________  
I was looking out at one of the window staring at the many stars and planets. God I l am loving this whole being out of space, so glad that I was there when we went to go rescue Shiro. I guess it was a good thing I was out on the roof with Pidge am I right? Awkward wink. I mean if I wasn't I would have missed out on such an awesome adventure and a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Oh if little me could see me now he’d have such a freak out something like this as been my dream since movies like Star Trek and Star Wars and now I’m actually living it. A smile quickly made its way to my face as I continued my staring at space.

After a while I decided as much as I love looking out into space I think I should use some of my free time to do something a little more useful so I want around looking for something to do and that’s when I came across the ever so adorable Pidge just minding ‘her’ business working on some bot she found. 

I stopped to watch her for a bit, I just love the way she looks when she’s really focused on something which is one of the reasons why I liked sneaking out on the roof at night the other being is because I just love looking up at the stars and picturing myself going on all sorts of adventures and now I actually am... Sort of I mean only Shiro, Lorelei, Kathy, Harriet and Pidge  are the ones doing the cool stuff but, nonetheless I appreciate being able to tag along. 

“Ahh!” I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a slight scream a few feet in front of me where Pidge was sitting. I looked to her as she stared back at me.  
“Why’d you scream” a red hue spread across her cheeks as she avoided eye contact. 

“You startled me” I sheepishly smiled.

“Sorry didn’t mean too” I stepped forward about 3 feet before turning over to a nearby desk and leaning on it. “I just was walking by when I saw you working on something and decided to watch for a bit” I said honestly not really noticing how that sounds, causing Pidge to blush.

“W-why were you watching me?” Stuttering a tiny bit Pidge asked her question.

“Cause I find it cute when you are working or tinkering with things” I smiled brightly before continuing. “They way your tongue pokes out at your left side of your lips before shifting to your right as you frown and how your eyes light up when it works or when you figured something out its all so cute and interesting to watch” I gushed while fawning of a few brief flashes of images of the times I’ve watched Pidge do all those things.

Pidge’s face turned bright red by the time I finished which I find absolutely adorable. “Don’t you find that just a bit weird to confess?” She started fidgeting with her fingers.

“Why would I? ” I asked curiously before shrugging. “I’m just being honest and there’s nothing wrong with that” 

“Well it just sounds a bit weird to say especially so carelessly like you were doing just now” She said as she pointed her index finger downward at the ‘now’ part of her sentence.

“Hmm I still don’t see what’s wrong with it” I smirked a bit too on the mischievous side. “Especially when it gets a little cutie like you to blush the way you did” Pidge crossed her arms and give a mini glare.  
“I wasn’t blushing and I’m not cute” I raised a brow.

“Really cause my eyes are seeing otherwise” I pointed at my eyes.

“Then maybe you should get them checked” She pushed up her glasses due to them sliding down while I raised my hands up in surrender.

“If you say so” I casually said before smiling softly. “But, all they would do is help me see just how cute you are even more” I quickly left only popping back in to say bye before going off.

Pidge’s P.O.V   
I was blushing again at another stupid thing ____ said as he quickly made his get away before I could do anything. I frowned slightly before going back to what I was originally doing only my mind kept wandering back to what he said about me being cute. ‘Piff yeah right he’s only saying that because he thinks I’m a girl’ I hunched over a bit as a wave of sadness hit me at the fact, if he knew that I was a boy all of his flirting would just stay directly at Lorelei. I’ve seen them flirting back and forth with one another even back at the garrison they would make googly eyes to each other and at any boy and girl(1) that crossed their path. 

Ugh the two of them are kind of annoying in that regard. Feeling too annoyed to actually get any work done with the bot I found I decided to just take a walk when I saw Lorelei and ____ flirting again. I rolled my eyes. ‘Seriously?’ I decided to ignore them as I made my way by them ‘unnoticed’ right into the kitchen where Harriet was cooking, she cheerfully greeted me as usual while I slouched on the counter burying my head into my arms. 

“What’s wrong?” Harriet asked with clear concern for my dampen mood.

“It’s nothing Har don’t worry about it” My eyes were looking to the left side of the wall.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing…” She was silent for a bit before sighing and sitting down in front of me. “It’s about ____ isn’t it?” 

“No” I lied even though I knew she would clearly know.

“There’s no use in lying I know it is” Harriet said while shaking her head slightly. “If you are worried about how he and Lorelei flirt you shouldn’t it’s mostly playful so you shouldn’t let it stop you from confessing your feelings” My eyes widen a tiny bit as I sat up a bit straighter.

“I don’t have any feelings for him, he’s much too flirty for my taste” 

“Right” Harriet nodded.

“And even if I did I couldn’t confess to him anyway” Harriet raised her eyebrow.

“Why not?” I quickly came up with a half truth.

“I’m too busy looking for my sister and there are other things that are making it complicated so I wouldn’t be ready for a relationship” Sounds believable enough.

“Okay but, you shouldn’t keep your feelings bottled up for too long or you might miss your chance” She warned before going back to her cooking while I thought it over.

‘My chance huh? Like I even have one’ I got up and went for my room thinking that maybe some sleep will help.

As I lay in bed I stare up at my ceiling thinking a bit. ‘Maybe I should tell them?’ I quickly dismissed the thought before falling to sleep.

 **__________**  
Thank you again Maryrose   
Sorry if Pidge was out of character.  
1 when Pidge said boy he meant Lorelei and at girl he meant ____ since when you hit on guys he’s never usually around only Female Lance and Female Hunk know that you are Pan. Female Shiro doesn’t know you well enough to actually know what’s your sexual preference nor does male Allura or F:Coran and F:Keith just doesn’t care.  
I might do a part two Idk.


	6. Male: Evil Mal x Reader

**I hope that you guys enjoy this lovely Evil genderbent Mal that is brought to you by DragonStar sponsored by wickedisheretostay.org which was made possible by viewers like you.**

**Fair warning I don't know much of descendants lore, I've only seen the movies and the mini series so some shit might (will) be wrong so yeah.**

**Ben: Bentlie**

**Audrey: Andre**

**Chad: Cindy**

**Jane: James**

**Lonnie: Louie? (Might change it)**

**Carlos: Carla**

**Jay: Jen**

**Evie: Evan**

**Mal: Mal (yes still)**

**If you have better ones please let me know and I'll  change it to them instead.**

**__________**

Much like Princess Bentlie you too believed that the children in Isle of the Lost deserve a chance to prove that they can be good unlike their parents so you were all for it when she talked her parents into the idea but of course they wanted to start it with a few at first (babysteps).

 

Once everything was set up they brought the teens to Auradon, you stood within the crowd to watch as they arrived and "stepped"  out of the limo, two girls were fighting over something which you weren’t too focused on youreyes were on the tall purple hair boy. His eyes quickly scan through the crowd which included you before landing on Bentlie as she approached him with Andre by her side.

 

You couldn't hear them but from what you could tell the boy was faking the smile on his face as they talked. After a few seconds Bentlie lead them out of sight into the school dorms not seeing a reason to stick around you left.

 

~The Next Day~

You had heard about the mishap at the museum and couldn’t help but think that it was the villain kids, the timing of it was just too weird but you didn't want to say anything because you had no proof and you could be wrong so instead you just decided to keep your eyes on them for any strange behavior. 

 

So far they weren’t doing much Jen was trying out for the girls sport team, Carla was learning that not every furry creature wants to eat him, Evan was getting suckered into doing Cindy's home work and Mal looks like he's just been doing normal stuff.... nothing really out of the ordinary.

 

You frowned because it just didn't seem right out of all of them he's the only one behaving, it's almost too behaved. Your frown deepened. 'Just what's going on here? Are they honestly trying to be good and I'm just assuming things? Or are suspicions justified? I do believe that the villains kids can be more than just a next generation of their parents but the museum incident just seems like more than a coincidence' You sighed.

 

"God let me be wrong" You said out loud to no one (that you know of anyway), soon he got up from the bench and left. Before you could follow after but James fell from putting up the signs for Bentlie's crowning and leaded on you, quite roughly too.

 

"Ow f-" You were cut off when James got up and apologize over and over repeatedly while carefully helping you up. Once up you rubbed your bruised arm and cringedfrom the sore feeling from your body.

 

"It's fine James it was an accident" You looked him over to see if he was alright, for the most part he looked fine just a slight bruise on the side of his face, ruffled hair and a few specks dirt on his clothes.

 

"Looks like you've got a bruise on the side of your face tho" He touched it and winch.

 

"Ouch, I think I should go get it taken care of or at least find a way to hide before my dad finds out..." He said as he placed a hand to cover it."Would you like me to get you somethingfor your arm?" You shook your head.

 

"No I'm good thanks anyway" He nodded before quickly rushing off to do something about the bruise while I sighed out of disappointment for losing Mal.

 

~P.O.V Shift~

 

I had gone back to my room after no luck of finding Mal. I share the room with Repunzel's kid who wasn't here at the moment probably because she's helping decorate the crowning party, she is a lovely girl and quite artsy, and very kind her only flaw her long and I mean long hair that gets everywhere other than that I am happy that I got her to room with rather than Cindy.  

 

I sat down on my bed just as Ruby steps in and looks to me concernly. "____ are you okay?" I frowned a bit unaware that I looked trouble enough for her to be concerned in the first place. 

 

"Yeah why do you ask?" She stepped forward and was about to sit down next to me but I quickly shouted not wanting her to get paint on my bed.

 

"Wait!" I  placed my hands to block as she looked at me worriedly.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked as she stepped back.

 

"Your usually always covered in paint, I don’t want it on my bed covers" She blinked before calming down. "You know for like the fifth time this week" I said remembering how annoyed I was with having to clean it up, sure she offered but I was afraid she might make it worse.

 

"Oh is that it?" She moved the hand that was behind her back and rubbed her blonde hair. "Uh sorry I wasn't thinking" Now much calmer she sat on her bed facing me. "Well anyway, I was asking because you just seem troubled so what's eating at you?" 

 

"Nothings eating at me, I'm completely fine" I lied which I didn’t like doing especially to Ruby but I didn't want to tell her that I suspect that the Vkids broke into the museum, I just don't want to seem like I don't believe in them which I do.... and I don't at the same time well more like I'm just cautious. I don't want to believe in them too much that I'm blinded to facts.

 

"Are you sure? if you want to tell me anything you can" I nodded.

 

"I know but at the moment I have nothing..... you know I feel tired so I'mgoing to sleep early okay?" She slowly nodded and smiled.

 

"Of course" And with that I laid down and slowly started to fall asleep but not before hearing Ruby leave  after that it was pretty much la-la land.

 

When I finally woke up the next morning I noticed that my covers were changed and there was a note taped to it, I picked it up and read it hoping it would explain why my covers were different from what I went to sleep in.

Hey _____ when I got back I was covered in paint because of a little mishap earlier and I accidentally got paint on your covers.... I know that it’s probably the.. 4th time this week? But I wasn't paying attention to where I was about to sit and well you get the pic but don't worry your bestie is going to clean it up and make it good as new  ;p 

P.S you are a heavy sleeper :I 

My eye twitched as I read the letter and was holding back the scream of frustration but I didn't want to alert anyone and have them wonder why I was screaming for seemingly no reason. With a sigh I got up from my bed and noticed the paint that covered our floor. "Seriously Ruby?"

 

I shook my head and got dressed once I was done I went to class and continued on with observing the Vkids, it has usual Mal was well behaved no suspicious behavior other than the fact that he's well behaved when class was over I went back to follow in between classes until lunch. 

 

And still nothing as I sat there watching him and his friends until Evan noticed and pointed it out so I quickly looked away pretending that I was eating my sandwich. That's when Ruby showed up.

 

"Hey _____ did you get my note?" She sat down in front of me blocking my view of Mal.

 

"Yes Ruby I got your note and really you messed them up again? Seriously?" She laughed awkwardly before looking apologetic.

 

"Yeah,sorry I really wasn’t paying attention I was too busy thinking about why there was this girl with hair covering her face rushing past me which is why I ended up covered in paint in the first place" She explained while I brushed it off, it's nothing new one the girls probably saw a zit and rushed to cover it. The princess were super obsessed with not being caught with one.

 

After lunch had passed and the rest of our classes were over with I decided to follow him just this once if I still come up empty handed then I'll let it go. 

 

I followed him into the garden area and into the maze which was stupid but I know this place like the back of my hand before I drifted away from being friends with Bentlie we would play in this like crazy so I came to learn about its in and outs. So I'mconfident enough that I'll be fine.

 

After awhile we came to a stop and he called me out. "You can stop following me now"

 

'Shit' I slowly stepped out from where I was hiding as he turned to face me, his green eyes looked me over before making eye contact.

 

"So are you going to explain why you were following me?" He asked while I quickly thought of a lie.

 

"I was curious to how you were adjusting" He sighed.

 

"So we're doing it this way huh?" He flipped through a spell book and before I could do anything veins started wrapping me up tight to the point where I couldn't move an inch.

 

"Feel like talking now?" I glared but didn't want to give it so I told another lie.

 

"Alright Pinocchio have it your way" Again he went flipping through the pages and casted another spell.

 

"Now why are you following me?" With zero control I told him everything and he frowned. "That's it? I thought you knew more" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

"Why? What more do you have planned? And why did you break into the museum anyway? What's in there that was worth getting sent back to the isle?" I shot question after question and when I was done he smirked. 

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He mocked enjoying the fact of how little I know of his plan. 

 

"Well it doesn't matter if I know or not heroes always win so just you wait, they'll put a stop to your plans" He chuckled before calming himself.

 

"Are we thinking about two different heroes here? Cause have you seen these losers?" He pointed in the direction of the school. "They have their heads shoved so far up their asses they won't notice it until it'stoo late and their parents have gone soft from living in la-la land for too long that they won't even be a problem" I did think about it and sure some of them *cough* Cindy *cough* aren't exactly all that dependable but I'm willing to bet that good will triumph over evil like it has so many times before.

 

"They just might surprise you" I glared as his smirk widen more, taking another step closer he bent down to eye level with me not once breaking eye contact. 

 

"We'll see about that but in the meantime I can't have you telle-tailing so I need to think of the perfect spell that will keep your mouth shut" He checked his book for the perfect spell carefully reading over each one. "Hmm should I make you a toad? No knowing these idoits one of them might kiss you with 'true love first kiss' Oooo"  He did air quotes before rolling his eyes. "Maybe a rose but then someone might start plucking your petals that would bad I want you around when I win" He made a couple of tsk’ing sounds before his eyes perked up.

 

"I could turn you into a snowglobe, I really liked my old one back in the isle so having you would be a nice replacement" My eyes widen as I tried to move but as I stated before these veins left absolutely no room for movement.

 

He readied up the spell and I closed my eyes praying to be saved but as I felt completely different and tiny snowflakes falling on me it was safe to say that no one showed up to save me, no knight in shining armor, no random passersby-er. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was giant green orbs with specks of gold in them which were Mal's eyes. 

 

He moved the globe away from his face and started taunting me. "Well aren't you adorable when you're all tiny and helpless" He laughed darkly.

 

"You won't get away with this" my voice echoed in the dome as he rolled his eyes.

 

"Geez it's like a broken record with you, oh well its not like it isn't fun seeing you so hopeful. it only makes me want to win more so I can crush it into oblivion"  He placed me into his school bag. "Get comfortable that globe is going to be your home for the next three days"

 

The constant shifting due to his walking was extremely uncomfortable but not as much as the darkness of the inside of his bag which made me look into a way out even faster and hoped that my absence will be noticed quickly but I felt like I wasn't getting out anytime soon..........

 

**____________________**

**DONE FINALLY DONE! This took all day to finish and finally I did it.**


	7. Male: Rika x Reader Uninspired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ___________
> 
> Can you guys help me come up with Genderbent names for the RFA members? And I mean all of them. 
> 
> Like Rika, Yoosung, Jumin, Jaehee, 707 (His fake and real name), Zen (for when I make him gave out his real name), Saeran Choi, V, please and thank you.

When the blond haired male first caught my eye it wasn't really anything noteworthy just a handsome young man that enjoyed my work but, when he kept coming back looking at that same photo, again and again, it kind of caught my interest.

 

It wasn't a photo I was proud of but put it up anyway because I didn't have anything else to offer at the moment so to see that someone took this much interest in it, made me wonder if maybe I was being too hard on myself? It took all I had to walk up over to them, clearing my throat to grab their attention. 

 

Lime green has never been my favorite color but when I saw their eyes and how beautifully they shined with curiosity as they stared at me, I might want to change my stance on the color. 

 

"I see that you really like the photo," I said trying to strike up a conversation, a gentle smile came upon his face as he nodded. 

 

"Yes, I do, I fell in love with the moment I laid my eyes on it. I even did some research on the photographer and found some of their older work but this is by far my favorite but it would seem that they have stopped, I haven't seen anything new by them in a while now" I don't know why but when he mentioned about looking into me, it made my heart flutter a bit but it ceased when he appeared sadden by the lack of recent work by me.

 

"Yeah, I uh heard that they lost inspiration a while back so this will probably be their last work" He gasped placing a hand to his lips in shock with sad eyes as he glanced back at the photo.

 

"That's terrible talent this good shouldn't go to waste like that if only I could meet them maybe I could help, get them to be inspirited again" I raised a brow.

 

"How would you do that?"  He placed a hand to his chin.

 

"Well depending on what kind of person they are I will act according to what kind of vibe I get from them and go by that, People need to be inspired in different ways but I'm sure that I would be able to do just that if we ever meet" His smile and eyes radiated with sureness.

 

"You might get the chance too...one day" He nodded going back to staring at the photo.

 

"I hope so" I saw a small hopeful gentle smile grow onto his lips with sparking-ling eyes observing the photo before looking to his watch.

 

"I better get going, I have lunch with my cousin coming up soon" He waved farewell to me before walking off, I too had to leave soon as well for a similar reason except it was with a childhood friend and not a cousin but, before I left I took one final glance at the photo like he did then I left shortly after.

 

Not fearing that I wouldn't see him again since he comes back here at the same time as always like clockwork and I do not fear that he won't again soon either since after our talk I was sure that for some reason something about this photo I once was disappointed meant something to him and it was a guaranteed to bring him back.

 


	8. Male: Evil Mal x Reader Part 2

**Evil genderbent Mal part 2 is brought to you by DragonStar, sponsored by wickedisheretostay.org which was made possible by viewers like you.**

**Ben: Bentlie**

**Audrey: Andre**

**Chad: Cindy**

**Jane: James**

**Lonnie: Louie? (Might change it)**

**Carlos: Carla**

**Jay: Jen**

**Evie: Evan**

**Mal: Mal (yes still)**

**_____________________________**

I have been in here for two god damn days and I know this because of how Mal ever so kindly kept me up to date as he hung it over my head that it's been this long and still no one found me.

 

"I mean don't you find it so disheartening that your heroes still haven't come to save the day?" He traced a finger over the globe. "They didn't even properly investigate me, all I had to say was a few things on how I really want to be good and nothing like dear ol dad and give them a little sob story and everything was dropped, I would say the only hard part about that was letting them hug me without vomiting over how kind they were trying to be but still I managed" His green eyes with specks of gold continued to look at me tauntingly.

 

If I wasn't so helpless I would have punched the smugness right out of his very soul but I couldn't cause I was stuck inside of a snow-globe with nothing to do but hope that someone would find me or I somehow figure a way out, maybe I'll notice a way that I hadn't before.

 

"You're still taunting her?" Evan had just walked in completely unnoticed by us until now when he made his presence known when asking his question.

 

Mal smirking turned in his chair shrugging. "What can I say? It's so" He paused like he was searching for the word."FUN!" His eyes popped while doing some hand gestures to further show his enjoyment in his teasing me. 

 

"I just love how she still clings to this false hope of rescue when it's been what?...Three? Three days and still no one has saved her?" He turns back around to face me, not wanting to miss any facial reactions I might give off. 

 

The freak as made it pretty clear that most of his enjoyment comes from my facial expressions and my unwavering  belief that good will triumph over evil (It WILL AND IT HAS EVER SINGLE TIME! So why should now be any different?).

 

And since I know that's where his pleasure comes from I have recently refrain from giving him what he wants but that doesn't stop him from shaking the snow globe from time to time, to get his kicks. 

 

  "What? Nothing to say? Where's that" He clears his throat before taking on what I can only assume is meant to be my voice."Oh your wrong, they will eventually catch onto your tricks, just you wait!" He ended with an eye bat before leaning on his palm with his face slightly closer to the globe.

 

"Have you given up already?" His face grows bored. "Pity" He stands from his seat heading over to his bed but stops when there's a knock. 

 

I try screaming but I'm sure they can't hear me, as Mal goes to the door Evan stands to block my view though its meant to block anyone from seeing me not the other way around but it does both things.

 

"Hey Mal, I just wanted to see if you were ready for our date?" Wait that sounds like....Bentlie? I tried screaming even more to catch her attention.

 

"Sure am let's go" Mal Replied stepped out and I heard the door shut, it didn't even occurred to me until the pair left that Bentlie said date as in the things couples do...

 

Bentlie on a date with this scum bag when she has a boyfriend already, what in the fudge did Mal do to her?  Evan seeing no reason to stand there anymore now that Bentile was gone moved from his spot heading over to his bed as I glared at him demanding to know what Mal did to her but he couldn't hear me I was too small and too far for my voice to reach him.

 

When I took notice that my voice was fallen on deaf ears I stopped and just sat down on the stupid bench that was in here kicking at nothing, I sighed heavily while I still kept trying to think of what to do? How do I get out? I tried everything even this fucking bench but nothing worked!

 

I can't sit here and wait for someone to piece everything together I have to do something! As I sat on the bench I kept trying to focus on something that could help... I don't want to admit it but I was slowly losing hope that anyone was coming to save me. 

 

BUT! I wasn't losing faith that Mal would be stopped, I just know it was going to happen I just have to wait. Some time as passed how much I don't know but Mal finally returned smirking as he entered eyes immediately landed on me causing his smirk to widen as his eyes lit up.

 

"Oh your still up? I guess you wanted to hear all about my date with Bentile?" He waltz over to taunt me some more, he'll never grow tired of it will he?

 

"Well I don't think it will be a very interesting tale to tell since it was kind of boring but if you wish to know the details then I will love _to_ " He proceeded to explain everything, about how he put Bentile under a love spell had her publicly break up with Andre.  

 

"That's terrible!" I shouted causing my voice to echo inside this globe. 

 

"I know" He laughed."It truly was a sight to see" His showed nothing but pure joy, it was sickening to see just how much he enjoyed seeing others suffer. 

 

He leaned back in his chair folding his arms behind his head."The only good part about her confessing her 'love' for me...well that and the look on her parents faces" He snickered. 

 

"But the relationship will come to an end by tomorrow when everything will be set in place" Tomorrow? What's so special about tomorrow?... Oh no! The museum and now Bentile's crowning the only thing I can think of that the two have in common are.. the wand.

 

I really needed to get out of here, they can't get that wand! He picked the globe up causing it to shake making it unsteady and hard to stand, he bought it up to his face. 

 

"Oh don't tell me you finally figured it out?" He raised a brow."Good it's about time I was afraid I would have to spell it out for you" He shook his head while still holding that smirk(I swear it's all he ever does).

 

"Y-you won't pull it off, King Adam and Queen Belle will stop you!" He placed me down as he yawned as he rose up stretching. 

 

"Then you have nothing to worry about now do you?" He winked before heading over to his bed while I went back to helplessly hitting against the globe meeting the same results as last time. I must have been at it all night cause when I finally caved the sun was out and I had collapsed. 

 

I looked up tiredly when I heard laughter and saw it was Mal, he noticed I was up all night banging on the glass till I tired myself out and found it hilarious that I stayed up all night trying to escape but failed.

 

"Given up yet?" I spat at the glass using some of my remaining strength. "Good, it would have been a waste if **this** is were you finally called it quits" As he picked me up I noticed that he and Evan were in suits. His was a lavender color with a white under shirt and tie where's Evan's was a blue suit with a black undershirt and tie, both having their hair well groomed and looking like they were royalty themselves. 

 

I'm guessing Evan picked out or made the suits since Mal didn't seem the slightest bit interested in stuff like this and I really can't see him wasting any of his precious planning time shopping for a suit. 

 

"What are you doing?" Evan asked when he noticed Mal taking some string to tying around the globe onto a hole he had pierced into his pants. 

 

"I'm making it so I can carry her with me" He answered as if it where obvious which it was why else would he being doing this? 

 

"You're ruining the suit..and aren't you worried she might be seen?" He tried to make it seem like me being seen was his biggest concern but I'm pretty sure it was the suit. 

 

"I think my coats long enough to cover her" He placed it over and I would say it was from my point of view since I can't see anything but the inside of his coat, thankfully I could still hear and it sounds like Carla and Jen had came in. 

 

"Everything is in place? Right?" I heard him ask and I awaited hoping to hear a no but it was hope wasted when I heard them confirm everything was ready and waiting. "Good then let's go"

 

I tried to regain my strength as I heard everything go on in the world around me, everyone sounding happy... like they hadn't noticed or cared about my disappearance... No stop! I mustn't think like that at least not right now.

 

I finally kicked myself into gear when I heard them bring up the crowning which is when they should be bringing out the wand as well, my eyes widen as I did the only thing I could, there was nothing else to really do if I wanted out.

 

I hit and I hit, banging into it with everything I had as I heard everything. "Thank you Mom and Dad this really means a lot, and I promise now that I'm Queen I'll do everything in my power to help the citizens of Auradon and the ones from the Isle with the help of my boyfriend Mal" No, no, no I'm running out of time!

 

Tears were starting to swell up in my eyes more and more as I kept slamming my body into the glass which hurt like a son of a biscuit but I kept at it till it felt like it... it finally gave. 

 

I was falling forward and it felt like I was growing in size till I finally landed roughly onto the ground on my hands and knees which didn't hurt any less then when I was body slamming the globe, I panted pushing myself up from the floor when I was kicked back down with someone placing their whole weight onto me.

 

I looked around and noticed everyone frozen still except for whoever was walking towards me, whoever was holding me down didn't mind my looking up to see who it was coming this way though I already had a guess. 

 

Mal with the wand in his hand the King and Queen frozen still and Bentile as well with heartbreak all over her face... when I cut back to Mal two of his Isle buddies where standing beside him Carla and Evan which  means it was most likely Jen that was holding me down.

 

"Well will you look at that, the heroes didn't save the day" It felt like my whole world as shattered when those words left his mouth and I gazed around taking in all of my friends that were basically nothing but statues now... Bentile, James, Louie... they were all defeated. 

 

"So now we release our parents right?" Carla asked as Mal stared at the wand in hand long and hard before speaking.

 

"No... I think they had their time" His eyes turned more sinister than they were before as he twirled the wand around in hand cutting his eyes back down to me. "It's time we shined" 

 

"But what about the others on the Isle?" Carla again bought up as Mal shrugged lowering himself down to my level. 

 

"They're free to leave... if they join me, I have some very wicked plans to start working on and I'm going to need _all_ the help I can get" With each cruel thought that ran through his head his already creepily growing eyes shone brighter. "And no worries my little Rêveur, you'll get front row seats" 

 

"You.Won't.Get.Away. With this!" I glared as he only responded with another god damn smirk as he patted my cheek. 

 

"Now that's what I like to see, keep it up" He nodded to Jen and I felt a harsh hit causing my vision to fade to black with the last thing I saw was Carla standing to Mal's right as he stayed crouched down staring into my eyes smirking with Evan on his left now wearing a crown upon his head. 

 

Jen getting up and off me to stand  by Evan's side. And that was the last thing I saw before blacking out completely, I think while out I had some good dreams like this being one long bad one and when I wake everything was back to normal but it wasn't things were only worse and I don't think they were going to get better any time soon...

 

The Villains had won.....

 

______________

**And that's it I'll leave the rest up to you guys, did they really win or will good make a come back? Who knows it's for you to deiced ^^**


End file.
